Research Ransom
by jojoDO
Summary: Julia has lost everything she worked so hard for, and only Katarina knows how to get it back. But the price isn't cheap. Will Julia sacrifice her dignity, or worse, her innocence to get her research back?
1. Chapter 1

**This goes out to a good friend of mine who's pretty into Julia. Hope you enjoy, buddy!**

Julia planted her face against the bar and sobbed silently, reaching for the bottle to her right to fill her glass for the 100th time tonight. Not even caring that she was missing the glass completely, she just tilted the bottle upside down and poured the expensive drink all over the counter, sobbing while she did it.

"That's it miss, it's time for you to go home." the bartender said in a gruff voice, snatching the bottle and holding his hand out for her keys. Julia looked up, tears still in her eyes, and put her car keys in his hand. The bartender put her keys in a box and then handed her the bar phone.

"Call a cab, call someone, just get the hell outta here." he said, then walked off to tend to other patrons.

Julia stared into the reflection of the phone; was that really her face? She had never touched a drop of alcohol in her life and she never had a reason to. But after today, she felt like drinking until death came and quietly took her.

"Why... why did this have to happen? My dream... my purpose... gone." Julia said to herself, her voice naught but a pathetic whimper. Earlier that day, she had made the biggest mistake of her life; the Forest Rejuvenation data that she had worked so hard to acquire had been wiped from her computer, backup files and all. How it happened was still a still a mystery to her. She took such good care of her files! The chances of losing all of her data in a flash were astronomical!

Not even bothering to make a phone call, Julia just stumbled out of the saloon and made her way down the street. As she walked down the sidewalk, she watched the cars zooming up and down the street.

"Maybe I should just jump in the next car's way..." Julia slurred to herself, still sobbing frantically. She felt totally defeated; nothing in her life mattered anymore now that her precious research was gone. She slowly started to inch forward towards the middle of the street, looking to see if a vehicle was headed her way. There was a semi truck carrying a load of lumber headed straight for her. Julia turned around and spread her arms out, welcoming the inevitable impact and instant death.

 _Mother... I'm sorry._

The horn erupted as the truck neared closer and closer to the drunken scientist. Suddenly Julia felt a heavy object plow right into her, knocking her back onto the sidewalk. Everything went blurry as Julia heard a voice say

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?"

Julia groaned and moved her head back and forth, trying to restore her vision. Suddenly she felt a rush of coolness engulf her face.

"AAH!" Julia squealed as she shot upwards and came face to face with a woman holding a now empty water bottle.

"There, did that help?" the woman asked with a giggle. As she stood up and extended her hand, Julia got a good look at the woman: she was very tall with light caramel skin and mid length brown hair. Her eyes weren't visible thanks to the huge orange-tinted sunglasses she wore.

But it was her attire that really caught Julia's eye: her silver coat was wide open, revealing nothing underneath but her black leather bra and two gun holsters on each side of her large breasts. Despite wearing a belt, her multicolored striped pants hung down so low that her black thong was visible for the whole world to see. To complete her risque image, she had a tattoo on her well toned abdomen, right under her navel.

"Are you gonna stare all day? I know I look good, but wouldn't you be more comfy on your feet?"

Julia finally snapped out of it and grabbed the woman's hand. Once she was on her feet, Julia fixed her hair and dusted off her jeans.

"Sorry I broke your glasses. I'll buy you some new ones. Man, you look really cute without glasses, Julia."

"Wha... h-how do you know my name?" Julia asked. "Who are you?"

"Katarina. Katarina Alves." the woman said. "And I know you because... I've been watching you."

"Watching... me?"

"Yup. I can't help myself. When I see someone I like... I go after them. " Katarina said, a slight hint of seduction in her voice. Julia looked down and saw her running her tongue across her lips, causing Julia to become slightly uncomfortable.

"W-well, thank you for trying to be helpful... but you shouldn't have saved me." Julia said, looking down at the ground. "As of now... I have no reason to live."

"What happened?" Katarina asked, pretending like she didn't already know.

"Well you see, I lost something today. Something important. Something I had dedicated my life to. And now that it's gone... I might as well be gone as well."

"The Forest Rejuvenation data?" Katarina asked with a grin, causing Julia's eyes to widen.

"How do you know about that?!"

"Honey, in my line of work I know a lot. More than you can possibly imagine."

"Wha-what are you? Some kind of secret agent?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be..." Katarina whispered, licking her lips.

"What was that?" Julia asked, a strange expression on her face.

"Oh just a little joke. Look, I know all about your little predicament. Because I'm the one who caused it."

Julia's mouth shot open. Her confusion slowly started to transform into anger.

"You...you...YOU DELETED ALL OF MY RESEARCH?!"

"Yup!" Katarina said with a wide smile.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Julia screamed as she charged at Katarina. But she took one step and fell on her face.

"Oh dear, somebody's had too much to driiii-iiink!" Katarina said in a singsong voice.

"Sh-shut up, you bitch!" Julia stammered as she tried to get to her feet.

"Hey now, don't be that way... **yet**." Katarina said in her sultry tone. She bent over, her ample cleavage parading in Julia's face.

"Maybe you should be a little nicer to the person that holds your life in her hands." she whispered.

"Wha-?" was all Julia could manage when suddenly everything went dark.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Julia awoke and found herself inside a small room, tied up at the wrists by a belt. The belt was hooked to a chain that hung from the ceiling. Julia was feeling unusually drafty, and it wasn't until she looked down that she realized she was completely naked.

"Eeek! Wha-what the hell is going on here?!" Julia squealed. She tried to cover herself up, but her arms were pulled tight above her head. She couldn't move them at all; in fact, all she could move were her legs.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HEEEELP!"

"Nobody will hear you." a voice said, causing Julia to jump slightly. The door opened, and Katarina came into the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked up behind Julia and trailed her hand up Julia's smooth, bare ass.

"What are you- get away from me!" Julia yelled.

"Hey, I suggest you be on your best behavior. If you misbehave... I'll punish you." Katarina whispered seductively in Julia's ear, then planted a kiss on her cheek and giggled.

"Why are you doing this to me? What do you want?"

"Are you slow or something? What do you think I want?" Katarina said, standing in front of Julia and looking her up and down.

"Holy shit... you look so much better like this. Hair all messed up, no glasses... naked as your first birthday." she said with a seductive whisper. Julia wouldn't even look at her as Katarina started to laugh and circle the bound woman.

"Haven't you done enough?" Julia said in a defiant tone.

"I don't know what you mean." she said with a smirk.

"You know damn well what I mean!" Julia screamed. "You deleted my research! You destroyed my life! I'll kill you, you hear me?! I will-MMPPH!"

Julia was interrupted by Katarina pressing her lips forcefully against hers.

"Mmmmm..." Katarina moaned as she held the kiss for a few more seconds before breaking away and quickly stuffing Julia's mouth with a rag.

"Now why did you go and make me do that?" Katarina asked, patting Julia's cheek a few times. "I told you what would happen if you misbehave."

"HRRMHRRRMHRRRMHRRRMHRRRMHRRRM!" Julia screamed furiously, her voice muffled by the rag.

Katarina took off her holsters and threw them on the couch, then kicked off her high heeled shoes in the corner. She removed her coat and then slipped off her pants, then finally her sunglasses. Once all her attire was in a neat little pile she approached Julia wearing nothing but her black lingerie.

"Like what you see? I know I do." she said with a mischievous smirk, running her hands across Julia's abdomen and slowly inching upward to her breasts. She got closer and closer until she latched on and gave both of Julia's breasts a hard squeeze, causing Julia to give a loud, muffled moan. Katarina kneaded her breasts for a few seconds, squeezing and bouncing them in her hands a few times, then leaned in close until her mouth was touching Julia's.

"Do you like it?" she whispered. Julia shook her head and whimpered. Katarina frowned, then stood up and yanked the rag out of Julia's mouth.

"Please... let me go." Julia pleaded.

"Why should I? You're just gonna kill yourself anyway. At least this way you're being put to good use."

"Stop screwing with me!" Julia yelled, then delivered a hard kick to Katarina's knee. Katarina hunched over and then received a kick to the forehead.

"Shit! Feisty, aren't we?" Katarina said with a smirk. She walked over to the couch and pulled her .357 out of it's holster and aimed it directly at Julia. Julia just stared at her with a defiant look.

"Do it. You think I'm afraid? Do it!"

Katarina smirked and instead aimed the gun higher at the chain holding Julia. The two of them locked eyes for about a minute before Katarina finally broke the silence.

"Do you want me to let you out of here?"

"Yes. Let me go and I won't call the police. But I never wanna see you again."

"Really? You don't want to see me? Aww, that makes me sad."

"Shut the hell up!"

"I told you I hold your life in my hands. And I'm not talking about this."

Katarina threw the gun back on the couch and walked into another room, giving Julia a wink before disappearing through the doorway. As soon as Katarina left Julia started to struggle frantically. She twisted her body back and forth, moving her wrists as much as possible.

"Come on... come on... shit!"

But the bounds were too tight. Julia cursed in annoyance when Katarina walked back in the room with a huge stack of discs.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked Julia.

"No. What are they, recordings of all your sick little bondage sessions?"

"Nope. This is what you lost this morning."

Julia's eyes widened as she looked at the discs, mouth agape.

"The... Forest... Rejuvenation... Data?"

"Yup, all backed up on these discs." Katarina said with a wink. "This is every last bit of your research, and it's aaaaaall mine."

"Give it to me! Please... I'll do anything!"

Katarina was overjoyed to hear those words. She gently set the stack of discs down on the couch and approached Julia, getting close to her face.

"That's what it all comes down to, sweetie. It's all up to you."

She leaned in closer to her ear.

"So make your choice." she whispered.

Julia closed her eyes and pondered heavily.

 _What are my options? If I say I want to leave, there's no way Katarina will give me my research. But if I stay then she'll... oh God, why is this happening to me? I have no choice..._

After two long minutes, Julia finally broke the silence.

"That research is my life. I'll pay any price in the world to get that back. So you do what you're gonna do. Do whatever your sick heart desires. But I want your word that you'll give that research to me."

Katarina said nothing but a huge smile spread across her face. She leaned in and started kissing Julia sloppily on the lips. Katarina moaned loudly and broke the kiss, then started giving her quick wet pecks. After a few more kisses she ran her tongue up and down Julia's lips and then plunged her tongue into her mouth. After circling her tongue in Julia's mouth a few times, Katarina pulled out and got behind Julia, chuckling mischievously.

"What are you doing?" Julia asked nervously. She felt Katarina's hands moving up and down her ass and squeezing it a few times.

"You've been very bad since you came here, kicking me and cursing at me and whatnot."

Katarina got close to her ear and whispered. "You deserve a spanking. So I'm gonna spank you good and hard and you're not gonna complain if you want that research. Okay?"

Julia nodded and the next thing she felt was a stinging sensation on her right ass cheek, followed by another, and another. Katarina spanked her so hard that Julia squealed with every smack.

"AHH! AAAH! Not so hard... please!" Julia whimpered. But Katarina didn't listen and instead started spanking her even harder. It hurt so bad that a tear started to form in Julia's eye.

"Damn Julia, your ass is so firm it doesn't even jiggle when I smack it. What's your secret? Squats?" Katarina poked and pinched Julia's now bright red ass cheek, admiring the firmness, but Julia was in so much pain and that was only making it worse. Katarina lifted Julia's ass cheek and then let it go to see if it would jiggle, but it didn't.

"Please stop... it's stinging really bad." Julia whimpered. Katarina chuckled and pressed her face against it.

"Awww did I hurt your wittle bottom?" she asked with a giggle, then started slowly planting kisses on Julia's ass, right where she smacked it. She gave it many quick pecks, then gave a slow, wet kiss. Julia was relieved at the sensation of Katarina's lips on her stinging ass. It felt much better than being spanked.

"There, all better?" Katarina asked, then suddenly grabbed a handful of Julia's ass in both hands, startling the captive woman.

"Now let's see what's under the hood..."

Julia felt a draft up her butt when Katarina pried her ass cheeks apart and got a glimpse of her anus. It was tight and very tiny, about dime sized.

"Mmmm... that's a good looking asshole. I wanna taste it..."

Julia shuddered when she felt Katarina's wet tongue press against her anus. Her tongue slowly went up and down, giving Julia goosebumps. Suddenly Julia felt Katarina plunge her finger in, knuckle deep.

"aaaAAAAAHHH!" Julia squealed. Kat started fingering her anus hard and fast, like plunging a toilet.

"What are... ahh... what are you..."

"I'm doing whatever I want. That was the deal, remember?"

"It...feels... weird..."

"Shhhh... it's okay baby, I know what I'm doing."

Katarina pulled her finger out and stared as Julia's anus contracted furiously, trying to return to it's normal size. Katarina smiled and forced her tongue inside it.

"Mmm yeah, clench for me baby. Make my tongue a perfect fit." she mumbled incoherently.

Katarina licked deep inside Julia's anus, keeping her ass pried apart with both hands. The feeling of her cold wet tongue made Julia whimper and shudder; she had never felt so weird in her life. Katarina shoved her tongue all the way in and planted her lips between Julia's ass. She started sucking and slurping loudly before pulling away with a wet POP! She repeated the motion about four or five times before finally pulling out and getting back to her feet.

"Mmm, that was good. You are a perfect specimen, Julia." Katarina said, licking her lips and giving a wink.

"There, are you satisfied now?" Julia asked, to which Katarina laughed loudly.

"We're just getting started honey! I haven't even tried out your other features." she said with a smirk. She lightly patted Julia's behind, causing her to jump slightly. Finally she came back around to the front, where Julia's ample breasts were on display. Her pussy was slightly visible since she had buckled her knees in an attempt to cover up.

"Tee hee, I love your modesty my little nympho." Katarina said, slowly inching towards Julia's body. She got so close that their breasts were touching, then leaned in and kissed Julia deeply on the mouth. Julia whimpered, but closed her eyes and tried to bear it. Finally Katarina broke the kiss and took a moment to admire Julia's breasts.

"Hmm... decent size, but not as big as mine. Mmm, they're nice and firm." she said, bouncing them in her hands and squeezing them. Suddenly she leaned over and nibbled Julia's right breast, a few inches from her nipple.

"OWW!" Julia squealed. Katarina pulled away with a giggle.

"They taste good! Be a doll and puff out your chest for me."

Julia was reluctant, but she arched her back and further emphasized her breasts in Katarina's face. Katarina smiled and buried her face in between them. Then, using both hands, she smooshed Julia's breasts against her face, giving a loud muffled moan. Julia was worried when her face stayed there for about a minute. What if she suffocated? Julia would never be freed!

"Uhh... Katarina? Julia finally asked. Finally Katarina pulled her head out of Julia's cleavage and panted loudly.

"Wooo! Damn girl, I love your breasts! The smell, the taste, the texture... you truly have an amazing body!" Katarina pressed her cheek against Julia's breast and rubbed her face against it.

"Umm... thanks." Julia said with an awkward smile.

 _O spirits, please don't let me be trapped here for eternity as a sex slave..._

Julia got worried when Katarina's mischievous smirk came back. She got closer and closer to her breast until her lips were touching her right nipple.

 _Oh not this... please don't put your mouth on... huh?_

But suddenly Katarina just smirked and walked away. Julia just stood there for a minute, pondering what was about to happen. Suddenly Katarina came back with a tray of ice and a can of whipped cream.

"Wha... what is that for?"

"I thought I would make things a little more... fun." Katarina said, putting extra emphasis on that last word. Julia gulped. Katarina sat the ice tray down and stuck out her tongue. She squirted a small dollop of whipped cream on the tip of her tongue then stuck it in Julia's face.

"Want a taste?" she mumbled, her tongue still in Julia's face. Julia looked away in repulsion, but then she remembered what was at stake. Deciding to grin and bear it, she closed her eyes and licked the whipped cream off of Katarina's tongue. She shuddered when she heard Katarina's deep moan.

"Good girl." Katarina said with a quick kiss on the mouth. She reached into the ice tray and pulled out an ice cube. Without warning, she pressed the ice against Julia's left nipple.

"Ahhh..." Julia moaned. The cold sensation made her nipple hard in a matter of seconds. Katarina smiled and squirted whip cream all over Julia's rigid nipple. She held her breast up and ever so slightly licked the whipped cream, the tip of her tongue grazing Julia's nipple and causing her to shiver.

"Mmm, I know you like that." Katarina said with a low moan. She stuck her tongue there again, ever so slightly touching Julia's nipple as she licked off the whipped cream. She repeated the motion until the whipped cream was all gone, save for a single drop.

"Ooops, forgoooot a liiiitle!" Katarina said in a singsong voice as she firmly licked Julia's nipple upward, causing a sharp moan to escape from Julia.

"AHH!"

Julia was surprised at her own reaction; Katarina just had her same mischeivous smile as she leaned over and squirted a ring of whipped cream around Julia's nipple. She suddenly plunged her whole mouth on Julia's nipple and started slurping up every last bit of whipped cream, causing Julia to moan a few times. While she sucked, she used her other hand to massage Julia's right breast. Her mouth stayed there for a full minute before Katarina backed away. Julia's breast was glistening from Katarina's saliva; there wasn't a trace of whipped cream.

"There, now wasn't that fun? I bet you've never had your breast sucked on like that." Katarina said with a smirk.

"I have more important things to worry about in life. You know, like SAVING THE FOREST! Now how much longer are you gonna leave me here?" Julia asked in an angry tone.

"So impatient!" Katarina said with a giggle. "We're just now getting to the fun part. Be right baaack!"

Katarina gave a wink and retreated back to her room. Julia's legs were starting to get tired; actually her whole body was getting tired. She was tired of being here.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take... but I have to stay strong. I've got to get that research back no matter what!"

But her courage soon faded when she saw what Katarina had come out with: a large, 12 inch ribbed dildo.

"Oh spirits... what is that for?!"

"You didn't think I was the only one that was going to have fun, do you?" Katarina said with an evil grin.

"You don't mean... but I... Katarina please, think about this!"

"Remember the rules!" Katarina yelled as she got closer and closer with the dildo. She got close to Julia and slowly leaned down, planting kisses down her abdomen as she got closer and closer between her legs.

"Can't hide that beautiful pussy anymore, babe. Spread em."

"B-b-but Katarina..."

"Spread. Them."

Julia whimpered as she spread her legs, exposing her tight pink womanhood, much to Katarina's delight. Her fingers danced up her legs until they reached her labia, which Katarina pinched and slightly tugged.

"Ahh! Katarina, please... I can't..."

"Shhhh... It's okay, just trust me." Katarina whispered. She slowly slid her fingers inside and a jolt of electricity shot through Julia's body.

"Uhhhh..."

"Have you ever been touched here before? I can tell you haven't..."

Katarina slowly started pumping with two fingers while she leaned in close and pressed her tongue on Julia's clitoris.

"Ahh... this is... weird..."

"It''s okay baby, it's all natural." Katarina said with a wink. She started to pick up the pace a little and inserted another finger while she ran her tongue up and down Julia's clit."

"Oh God... what are you... doing to me...?"

"Mmm... let's see how the inside tastes."

Katarina stopped fingering and plunged her tongue into Julia's pussy, causing her to squeal loudly. She started wriggling her tongue inside and swirled it around the edges before plunging in deep. She slurped and moaned while she tongued Julia thoroughly. Julia was lost in a mix of emotions. She had never felt anything like this before.

"Now Julia baby, I'm gonna work your pussy like it's never been worked before, and you're not leaving this spot until you cum all over me. Got it?"

Julia just shut her eyes tight in horror of the next step. But her eyes shot open when she felt a long, hard object enter her. Katarina had shoved the dildo deep inside her, almost all the way.

"AAAH! Katarina..."

"Just close your eyes and concentrate. Think sexy thoughts, like me."

Katarina started pumping hard and fast, not giving Julia a chance to even catch her breath. The pain was almost unbearable at first, but was soon replaced by the same mix of sensations Julia had felt before.

"Ahhh! AHHHH!" Julia moaned loudly. She was feeling lightheaded, like she was about to pass out. Katarina continued to shove the phallic object deep and hard in her pussy, quickening the pace every thirty seconds.

"Ah! AHH! Katarina! P-please give me a minute..."

"No breaks, sweet thing. I'm gonna fuck you hard until I see your warm juices squirting." She continued pumping for twenty more seconds until she pulled out and plunged her fingers in.

"There yet?" she asked, fingering Julia rapidly.

"Uhh... Ahh... yessss..."

"No you're not. Quit lying to me, naughty girl."

Katarina shoved the dildo back in, causing another loud moan to erupt from her captor.

"AHHHH... Katarina... please..."

"Shhh, it'll all be over soon sweetie."

Katarina plunged inside her for another straight minute until Julia finally started spasming.

"Ohh! Ahh, I think... it's happening..."

Katarina quickly pulled out the dildo and rubbed her fingers on Julia's labia. Her pussy was conctracting rapidly. It was time.

"Good, you're there. Now be a good girl and squirt for me."

Katarina opened her mouth wide right underneath Julia's pussy and plunged her fingers inside to give a few more pumps of encouragement. Julia started shaking violently as her pussy started spewing several long streams of cum.

"AHHH! OHH! OHHH!"

Julia's cum gushed out it into Katarina's mouth, who moaned at the taste of the sweet nectar. The squirts just kept coming: three, four, five, six. Finally it died down and Julia's pussy was contracting a lot slower.

"Cmon baby, one more for good measure!" Katarina said, fingering Julia wildly. "Come on come on come on come on... there we go!"

Julia arched and squealed one last time as her last orgasm spewed. Katarina took some in the face, but opened her mouth wide to receive the rest.

"Mmm mmm mmm, you cum like a pro." Katarina said, standing up and licking her lips. Julia's body fell limp and she panted rapidly. She felt like a washcloth that had just been rung out.

"Are you okay?" Katarina asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Julia panted.

"Just take a moment to relax, I'll be right back." Katarina said, then walked off. Julia closed her eyes and took deep breaths to recover from the effects of the massive orgasm.

 _Maybe now that that's over, she'll let me go soon. O spirits, please let this be over..._

Katarina came back in the room with a folding chair. she unfolded it and set it on the floor right behind Julia.

"Go ahead and take a seat. Your legs must be tired."

Julia obliged and sat down on the chair, the soft cushion feeling good on her still sore ass.

"Umm... what are you doing now?" Julia asked Katarina, who had her back turned.

"Don't worry baby, we're just about done here. There's ooooone more little thing I need you to do for me."

Julia watched as Katarina bent over and pulled down her thong, stepping out of it and kicking it to the corner. She turned around and gave Julia a sexy wink as she unhooked her bra and tossed it on the couch. Now just as naked, Katarina approached the chair and sat down in Julia's lap. She then threw her arms around Julia and leaned in close.

"That little performance you put on got me so horny I'm practically dripping." she whispered seductively, then pressed her lips against Julia.

"Now I need you to do what I say, then I'll let you go and you can have your research. Got it?"

Julia nodded, and Katarina started kissing her harder than she had done before. She ran her hands across Julia's back and reached around to her breasts, moaning loudly as she attacked Julia's mouth with hers. Katarina couldn't wait anymore; she was so horny that she started furiously gyrating on Julia's lap.

"Uhh! UHH! Lean over a little!"

Julia leaned over and Katarina wrapped her legs around Julia's waist. Their bodies were smooshed together as Katarina threw her arms around Julia and grinded against her wildly.

"Ahhh yeah, that's the stuff! Ohh, Julia!"

Katarina tilted her head back and moaned. She moaned so loudly it echoed in the tiny room. Julia just panted loudly and closed her eyes. She could feel Katarina's vaginal juices trickling all over her.

"Ahh Julia! Give my breasts the royal treatment!"

Julia kept her eyes closed as she tilted her head forward and started motorboating Katarina's large breasts. After a few seconds of motorboating she put her mouth on Katarina's right breast and started sucking her nipple.

"Ohh God! Ohh suck it harder! HARDER!"

 _This will all be over soon... just give her what she wants and I can get back to my life. Give her what she wants, dammit!_

Deciding it was time to put an end to this, Julia started bucking her hips and grinding in response to Katarina. While the two of them fucked each other, Julia used her mouth to work magic on Katarina's right nipple. She sucked hard, swirled her tongue around on it, and planted kisses on her nub. She kissed her breast up and down and even left a few tiny bite marks near her nipple.

Katarina was in pure bliss as she grinded against Julia's pussy and got her breast worked on. Her pressure was building up fast; soon she was going to flood.

"Oh Julia! Harder! Just a little more...!"

Julia started grinding so hard she almost threw out her back. Their clits rubbed so fast and hard the friction was burning.

"OHHH! OHHHHHH GOD I'M CUMMING!"

Katarina tilted her head back and shuddered violently almost like a seizure as her orgasm erupted and spewed all over Julia's lap. The orgasm lasted two whole minutes before Katarina fell limp and slumped forward, throwing her arms around Julia. The two of them were completely drained; all they could do was pant. As she huffed and panted, Katarina nuzzled her head against Julia's chest and tightened her embrace.

"Huff...huff...hoooo, that was awesome. Thank you for your time, sweetie."

"So, can I go now?" Julia asked with a huff.

"Umm, yeah I guess." Katarina said in a disappointed tone. She got off of Julia's lap and finally undid her hands.

"Ugh!" Julia grunted as she fell forward into Katarina's arms and the two of them went to the ground. Her arms and legs were tired and aching; she could barely move them.

"Hey, are you okay? Shit, maybe I overdid it..." Katarina said with a chuckle. Julia got off of Katarina and brushed herself off.

"Just let me out of here you crazy person. Where's my clothes?"

"Umm they're over there." Katarina pointed next to the couch. Julia started to go get her clothes, but Katarina's hand stopped her.

"W-wait!" she yelled. Julia turned around in annoyance.

"What now!"

"Can you do... one more thing for me? Please?"

Julia wanted to say no, but Katarina gave her such a pleading look that Julia's good nature got the best of her.

"Fine, what is it?" she said with a sigh.

"Could you... snuggle with me on the couch? Until I fall asleep?"

"Ummmmm sure. I-I guess..." Julia said, puzzled at the strange request. Katarina winked and walked over to the couch and cleared all the stuff of it, placing Julia's research discs gently on the floor. She plopped onto the couch and beckoned to Julia with a grin on her face.

"Come here and cuddle with me, sweet thing."

Julia rolled her eyes at Katarina's baby talk and got on the couch with her. The two of them wrapped themselves around each other and pulled a blanket over them. They were still kind of cold since they were still naked, but their combined body heat provided plenty of comfort. Katarina nestled between Julia's chest and sighed happily.

"Thank you, Jules." Katarina whispered. "For everything."

"Thank you for saving my life." Julia whispered in response. "Even though you started this shit in the first place."

"Ummm you're welcome?"

"But I still never want to see you again."

"You don't mean that do you?"

"Yes."

"Well maybe I can change your mind one day."

"Yeah maybe..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Just shut up and go to sleep you mad woman."

"Fine..."

Twenty minutes passed and soon the two of them were fast asleep, snuggled on the couch. They slept until morning came.

Julia was the first to wake up, feeling much better and not in any pain. She quietly got off of the couch and went to find her clothes. After putting back on her underwear, jeans, tanktop and finally her shoes, she went over and picked up the stack of Forest Rejuvenation data discs. But she noticed something next to the discs that had her name on it. Intrigued, she picked it up and opened the case; it was a new pair of glasses. She looked over at Katarina, who was still asleep.

 _When did she...? What a strange woman._

Julia decided not to dwell on it and left the place, overjoyed that she could finally get her life back to normal. In some weird way, she was grateful for what Katarina had done. At least now, she would never EVER take her things for granted.

 **THE END**


End file.
